Electrolysis dissociates water into hydrogen and oxygen gases by passing an electric current through the water. For example, a power source is connected to two or more electrode plates submerged in an electrolyte-water solution. As current passes between the electrodes, hydrogen gas forms at the negative electrode(s), and oxygen gas forms at the positive electrode(s).
Electrode plates of a common polarity are often connected to conductive busbars via connector tabs at the topside of each electrode plate. Positive and negative tabs may be found on opposite left and right portions of the topside of respective positive and negative plates to prevent a conductive busbar of one polarity from coming into physical contact with electrode plates of the opposite polarity. This tabbed connection, due to ohmic voltage drops in the electrode, results in uneven potential and current density distribution on the electrode plate surface.